The Years Of The Bloodlines
by shockinglyawesome
Summary: Her name was Scarlet, an annoying, abnoxious, sweet, and courageous little girl. She was just like her father, but there was a problem, who's her father? And whos's her mother really pregnant from? There was another prob: it's beileve 2b 1 of the gang.R&R
1. November Has Come

_**CHAPTER 1: NOVEMBER HAS COME**_

I sit here wondering…why? Why me? Why them? People cry out, but not for me, but for the one who's no longer here. I stare down at the beaten and bloody man who chuckles between gasps for air. He stares back at me, smiling-thinking he's won. I look in my hand to see that I'm grasping a gun. He laughs harder and talks softly, on the verge of death,

"What'cha waitin' for? Shoot me, that's what you want to do right?" I hear a little girl cry as a shut my eyes and let a tear escape. "Or are you debatin' for your own life?"

"SHUT UP!" I say pointing the gun at him. He just smiles and turns his head the other way.

"I got nothing left to loose, I'm going to die anyways. But you…you want to die." I let a few more tears escape as I shake all over. "Do it…"

"NO! It's not worth it!" I hear Noodle say behind me. She's hurt badly from all of this too.

"C'mon man, don't!" Russel adds.

"You make the band, don't do it!" Murdoc yells, he's hurt too.

"Do it." It's 2D. I stare at him, but if he's 2D-then who am I? "You're nothing, you care for nothing, everything that you always wanted is gone, do it." He's me, my alter me. My thoughts, my NEGATIVE thoughts. I stare back at that man, my vision just centers on him and everything else seems to fade away to darkness. I close my eyes and put my finger on the trigger. Everyone screams and I hear two young children cry…one being a baby. There was a bang.

It all started 1 year earlier.

**November 16****th ****2010**

We were on our world tour and were in London. It had been a great night and we headed out the back doors when we came across a lady that was very beautiful. She had long luscious brown hair with bright hazel eyes. She was white and skinny.

"Hello there." At the time, I was baffled. This very attractive lady came to us, never seen her before in my life, and just acted like she'd known us for years. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jasmine and this is my daughter Scarlet." That's when I realized the little black eyed, black haired, Caucasian girl. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, but she managed to show a weak smile.

"Hi…" She said quietly.

"Drat, she's got a kid." Murdoc whispered to me. I glanced at him then back to them.

"You see…" She continued, "My little girl and I have nowhere to go and we're starving. The shelters are all full, we'd have to live on the streets unless…" She stopped.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"No…it's too much to ask."

"What?" She hesitated to answer.

"I was wondering if we could spend just a night at wherever you all are staying." I looked at the others as we huddled.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We can't just leave 'em out in the cold." Noddle added.

"Sure we can!" Murdoc replied. We all stared at him. "Fine, I guess so…" I turned excitedly back to the woman.

"You all can stay with us for tonight, but tomorrow morning we're traveling to Amsterdam and well…you all can't really come."

"Oh, we understand entirely! But thank you, so much for letting us come into your hotel!" I blushed.

"Well, it's no problem really…"

When we had gotten to the hotel, everyone immediately laid down and tried to go to bed. There was a long day waiting ahead for us the next day and we needed as much sleep as we could get…there was only one problem…Scarlet. It wasn't that Jasmine was not taking care of her as much as it was Scarlet just being a little 5-year-old…which she was indeed a 5-year-old.

"Mom I'm hungry!" We would give her food. "Mom, I'm thirsty!" we would give her water. "Mom, I'm bored!" We would play with her. "Mom-"

"Would you shut up?" Murdoc finally yelled. Scarlet gasped and looked down. "Jeez, control your child lady!" Jasmine did not take keen to him yelling at her.

"Aren't you going to say something mom?" Scarlet whispered to her. Jasmine looked down at her.

"Oh honey I would…but he can kick us out." Scarlet was obviously angered by this but she became silent. I watched her walk into another room so she wouldn't disturb anyone else. I felt bad for the girl; she just wanted someone to pay attention to her. After a while, everyone had fallen asleep besides me. The room was anything but quiet though. It was full of snores. It was too loud for me so I got up to get a glass of water. I was getting ready to enter the restroom when I heard a soft pluck of a guitar. I thought maybe Noodle had gotten up as well and started playing a little bit, so I got my water and was getting ready to lay back down when I saw that Noodle was still in her bed and the guitar was still strumming. I looked for Murdoc and he as well was asleep…so who was it? I looked at that one room Scarlet had went into and it was coming from there. I tip-toed over there and slightly opened the door to see Scarlet strumming on Noodles practice guitar. I'll never forget those words she started to sing,

"Life is hard, but please don't discard these words I say, they might help you today." It was slow paced but she played that acoustic like she had done it all her life. "Everything has a meaning…" it was getting faster. "So please stop your screaming. When it rains it thunders, and it gets me all in pain." She stopped everything. "That doesn't make since…" She said to herself. That's when the door squeaked from me leaning against it and she looked up. "OH! Mr. 2D sir, I-uh…I wasn't playing on this guitar." I smiled.

"That's alright, I don't mind this once. Besides, it's not mine, and it's only a practice guitar. What more damage can you do to it?" She chuckled.

"Thanks Mr. 2D…but please don't tell that scary green guy…I think he hates me." I chuckled.

"He hates everyone, now I think you have to go to bed."

"Yes sir…" We both put the guitar up as she laid down with one simple blanket and feel asleep. I exited the room and closed the door when I saw Jasmine standing next to me.

"Oh! Hello there! I was just-"

"I know, that was very sweet of you." She got closer to me.

"Oh well, I was hoping you'd think so."

"Yes…" She stepped closer. I stared at her.

"Are you cold or something? Why are you getting so close to me?" I stepped back.

"Uh…oh well yes I'm shivering actually." She said with a tone that made me think she was being sarcastic.

"Oh, well here's you a blanket." I said happily giving her the blanket. She frowned at it and stared at me.

"Thanks…"

"No problem!" I laid down on a futon and shut my eyes. I felt something flop next to me. I looked to see what it was and it was Jasmine. "Um, Jasmine…you do know your daughter probably wants you to sleep with her right?" She stared at me.

"I want to have sex with you." She said blandly.

"Oh, well uh…" We started to kiss and well, it went on from there.

The next morning, we had to wake up at 5am to get on the road. I had only gotten 4 hours of sleep, so that wasn't working out for me. But, I managed to get myself up and wake Jasmine and the sad Scarlet. We were about to get on the bus when Jasmine stopped us.

"WAIT!" We stared at her.

"GAH! What now with these people?" A grumpy Murdoc said.

"2D, you wouldn't want to leave us and know that there's a possibility that I'm pregnant with your child would you?"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"You had sex with-Aw man…" Russel said is disbelief.

"Well she-I-uh-yes." I replied.

"Well that's just great!" Murdoc exclaimed sarcastically.

"We can't leave her though, what if she really is pregnant?" Noodle added. We all stared at her and sighed.

"Alright, alright! They can come with us!" Murdoc yelled. He glared at me. "I know I bang chicks all the time but why did you on the night before we travel?" I looked down.

"I know, I flubbed up again." I replied. Murdoc just grunted and got on the bus. This was the starting of a whole new adventure.


	2. Tomorrow Comes Today

_**CHAPTER 2: TOMORROW COMES TODAY**_

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Russel yelled stopping us all in our tracks. "How do we even know if this chick is preggers? Sure, what if she is, but what if she's not?" Murdoc and Noodle nodded their heads agreeing as I just stood there in shock.

"But Russ…" I started to whisper, "If she is pregnant, then I'm leaving my child behind." They all stared at me like they thought I was an idiot…oh wait.

"2D! Get ahold of yourself! You just had sex like…I don't know how long ago but I know it wasn't that long ago!" Noodle yelled. I thought about it as I turned to Jasmine. She looked at me with anger but with a slight tint of sorrow to it.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but we can't have you two along the way, there's just some stuff that we do that, well…Scarlet just doesn't need to see." I told her.

"Is that why?" She replied with a tone.

"Well…"

"You and your brat aren't coming on our tour now get over it lady!" Murdoc yelled.

"Murdoc!"

"Don't 'Murdoc' me! Let's go! We waistin' time!" He grabbed me by the ear and drug me on the bus as we drove away leaving the haunting image of a sad little 5-year-old girls face, behind.

It wasn't but 5 or 10 minutes into our drive when we heard a large banging on the side of the bus. We summed it up to the bus hitting the road side railing for to save money, Murdoc was driving the bus and well…we all know how he drives. But soon we realized that the banging started moving closer to the bus door. Noodle looked out the window and screamed something in Japanese and then said,

"What are these crazy people doing?"

"What the bloody hell ya talking about Noodle?" Murdoc asked.

"STOP THE BUS! JASMINE IS ON THE SIDE OF IT!" It was very quiet for a few.

"Well she can figure out how to get herself out of this mess!"

"MURDOC!" We all yelled.

"Fine, alright!" He slammed on the breaks which caused me to fall out of my seat and slam my head into the ground. Russel opened the door as we all scattered outside to see what was going on. "Why in the BLOODY world are YOU hanging on ME bus!" We all had stared for an explanation.

"You're not ditching me like that." Our jaws had dropped.

"WHAT?" I swear, I thought Murdoc was going to have a conniption.

"Lady, you have some serious issues." Russel said.

"Doesn't matter now, we're already here and we're wasting your precious time am I right? Now we can settle this easily and let us come a long on your journey or we can settle this the hard way and let us continuously stop you on your way to Amsterdam." I looked at Murdoc who was in disbelief at the time.

"You are freaking evil." He replied. Jasmine smiled as she picked Scarlet up and got on the bus.

"Well, looks like we're stuck with her." Noodle said depressingly. And thus, we continued on our way.

It had been 2 weeks and we were finally done with the world tour. Murdoc wanted to get rid of the two he called 'hasbins' after the tour was over, but not only I, but the rest of the gang had come keen to them…well, to Scarlet. Jasmine was not all that of a let's say, joyous person to be with. She would leave her clothes everywhere in the hotels…and they weren't very clean. She would slop food all over us every time she ate. And we can't of course forget about the time she was drunk in a bar with us. We were all hanging out when she got a little too over the limit and started blabbing on about random things. She had fallen on top of me and smiled when she yelled,

"'Ey! 'Ey everyone! Want you all to hear this! This guy, right here, yeah, this GUY! I HAD SEX WITH HIM, YEAH! It was danm good to, yeah!" I had just weakly smiled as everyone stared at us. Yes, that night was very different but alas I plead with Murdoc to let them stay with us. Just for the girl's sake. He didn't want to but finally gave in once Russel threatened to beat him up if he didn't. Noodle started giving Scarlet some guitar and lyrical lessons and Jasmine…well…acted the same. She drank a lot, and I couldn't really handle her so I just let her do whatever. Everyone thought she had been lying when she said she was pregnant so we took no caution to the fact she was a heavy drinker. We had Murdoc doing that too so it wasn't abnormal. But it was that day, 2 weeks after we first met her, that things started to turn. She had approached me with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I had asked. She started crying and fell into my arms.

"I'm so sorry!" She said between sobs. I looked her in the eyes.

"What?" I asked worried. She then held out a pregnancy test that had a little blue plus in the middle. My first thought was Murdoc. "Why that little back stabbing-"

"It's yours." She said cutting me off. I was stopped and looked at her shocked.

"Mine?" I said quietly. She nodded. "But, I barely know you, I barely know Scarlet. How can I be a father-" She kissed me stopping me.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I've been drinking, what if it comes out mutated?" I thought about it and smiled. I grabbed and held her tightly.

"Don't be sorry, this is great! I will be a father! We will be parents, together! And if it comes out mutated, it just come out mutated!" she had a smile on her face.

"Oh 2D, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Oh, and call me my real name, Stu."

"Stu." As we hugged, I looked up to see a little girl staring at her mother and me, shaking her head.


End file.
